


stormy with a chance of love

by jangmidan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, M/M, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmidan/pseuds/jangmidan
Summary: they say that a stormy weather symbolizes terror and an unpleasant situation, but what if something more positive than that somehow develops unexpectedly?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 16





	stormy with a chance of love

_drip, drop, drip, drop_

jungkook shuffled in his bed, finding the best position to fall asleep. despite the rainy weather, which was the best weather for sleeping, the boy hasn't caught a wink of sleep at all. he carefully got up to fix the roll of towel his head was laying on. 

jungkook is rich. no, let me rephrase it. **he is rich RICH**. he travels the world, owns a black card, a mercedes-benz car, a million dollar apartment, the latest iphone model, and expensive clothings and watches. but why, WHY can't he buy at least a single damn pillow? 

he and his friends usually stay at the dorm together, but this time, seokjin, the most handsome and eldest among jungkook's hyungs, suggested they stay at their maknae's apartment.

he was about to fall asleep, only to be awaken by thunderstorm. it was soon followed by a soft knock on his door. 

"come in." jungkook said in a low gentle voice.

his bedroom door opened, revealing a scared and newly woken up taehyung, wrapped in a blanket and hugging two pillows. jungkook's eyes was suddenly filled with worry. he rarely sees his hyung this frightened.

he got up from his bed and caressed the elder's back."hyungie, are you okay?" 

"jungkookie..." taehyung started, his voice as shaky as his hands. "i'm sorry to wake you up. the thunder scared me."

jungkook embraced the older and continued rubbing his back until they heard another sound of thunder. taehyung instinctively buried his head on the younger's chest. 

"gukkie, i-i'm s-scared." he said, with his voice cracked and teary eyes. this broke jungkook's heart into pieces.

"shhh... it's okay, hyung. i'm here." jungkook was never good with words, but for taehyung, his voice alone is comforting. 

jungkook placed the pillows on his bed and carried taehyung into his room with ease, gently placing him on his king-sized bed.

"take your pillow, hyung. i'll sleep on the floor." he pointed at taehyung's other pillow and tucked him into bed. he got his rolled towel and blanket, setting them down. 

"n-no! i brought this for you to lay your head on." the older shoved the pillow to the boy with doe eyes.

"then you're going to cuddle with...?" jungkook asked in confusion, knowing full well that his hyung cannot sleep without hugging something.. or someone.

_**"you."**_ taehyung said with his eyes closed, and upon hearing this, jungkook blushed. it was cold, but his cheeks still managed to heat up.

he slept on the right side of the bed, his eyes graced by the sight of a sleeping taehyung. he admired every detail of his face. his unique uneven eyelids, his mole on the nose, his delicate lips, beautiful, long eyelashes, and his cheeks as soft as a baby's. 

the unwanted sound of thunder suddenly roared, making taehyung bury his face on jungkook's chest again. jungkook gently rubbed his hyungs back. 

"g-goodnight, jungkookie. thank you for keeping me safe here." he whispered.

taehyung's cute and sleepy voice made his heart melt, and with a smile, he replied:

> "that's what best friends are for. goodnight hyungie. i love you."

he mumbled the last part, half of him hoping the other heard it and the other half hoping he didn't. but his doubt was answered when the older male replied:

> _"i love you more, koo."_

and both of them cuddled, with a smile plastered on jungkook's face, finally drifting off to dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> plz lmk what u think! i edited this a lot of times T_T
> 
> twitter: @ddanajjang


End file.
